Soffits used in interior construction for enclosing the space above kitchen cabinets and the like, for example, are currently, so far as known, constructed on the job piece-by-piece. This is laborious and time consuming, requiring the measuring, cutting and assembling in place of a multitude of lengths of wooden components usually of two-by-four size, to form a framework whose outer surfaces are then covered with plasterboard such as SHEETROCK. For instance, just to frame up a straight, eight foot length of soffit can easily need three to four hours even by a skilled carpenter. To do the same for a corner is even harder and proportionately more time consuming because of the angles involved. The space enclosed by a soffit, though sometimes used for duct work and electrical cables, is otherwise useless so that the cost in time and materials is great for what largely serves only a cosmetic function.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,807 issued Apr. 29, 1986, whose disclosure is incorporated herein, illustrates my initial solution to the foregoing by providing a selection of preformed soffits which can be brought to the job, easily cut to length and quickly installed. Those soffits consist essentially of lengths of U-shaped molded material, such as styrene foam, having wooden furring strips inset into and glued to the foam at certain of the exterior longitudinal corners of the soffits. The furring strips serve variously as anchor points for the soffits to a ceiling, as suspension points for the cabinets below, and as nailing points for the plasterboard with which the exterior faces of the soffits are later covered in the usual manner. Four types of soffits of this general nature are provided in my prior patent, a wall type for fitting in the corner between a wall and a ceiling, two "island" types for suspension from a ceiling, one for a single row and the other for a double row of cabinets below, and a corner type for fitting in a corner between two walls. Preferably, the exterior vertical faces of the soffits are provided with spaced apertures along their lengths so that electrical cables can be readily threaded along the interior of the soffits after their installation. Installation involves merely cutting the soffit to proper length and then fastening it in position with nails (or other fasteners) and glue. In some cases wall or ceiling cleats are also necessary. Typically, no more than about a half hour should be required to install one of the eight foot soffits of my prior patent, a great saving compared with framing up a soffit in the current manner.
While the wall type soffit shown in FIG. 1 of my prior patent is suitable for either new construction or for remodeling of previous construction, I have since realized that it is more elaborate than is really necessary in the case of new construction, that is, where the soffit can be installed before sheeting or plastering of the wall and ceiling. I have also since realized that the corner type soffit shown in FIG. 4 of that patent can be greatly simplified for use in both new and remodeling installation. The two "island" types of soffits shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 of the patent remain suitable for either kind of installation.
Accordingly, the chief objects of the present invention are simpler versions of the wall and corner type soffits of my prior patent for use in new construction.